A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In order to control the lithographic process to place device features accurately on the substrate, alignment marks are generally provided on the substrate, and the lithographic apparatus includes one or more alignment sensors by which positions of marks on a substrate must be measured accurately. These alignment sensors are effectively position measuring apparatuses. Different types of marks and different types of alignment sensors are known from different times and different manufacturers. A type of sensor widely used in current lithographic apparatus is based on a self-referencing interferometer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,116 (den Boef et al). Generally marks are measured separately to obtain X- and Y-positions. A combined X- and Y-measurement can be performed using the techniques described in published patent application US 2009/195768 A (Bijnen et al), however. The contents of both of these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
There is continually a need to provide more accurate position measurements, especially to control overlay error as product features get smaller and smaller. One cause of error in alignment is asymmetry in the features making up a mark, which may be caused for example by processing to apply subsequent product layers. Metrology tools such as scatterometers exist that can measure asymmetry and other parameters of microstructures. These could be applied in principle to measure and correct for asymmetry or other parameters. In practice, however, they do not operate with the high throughput required in the alignment task for high-volume lithographic production. They may also be incompatible with the alignment environment in terms of their bulk, their mass or power dissipation.